Lives of the Leaders
by StRoBe-KiTtEh-CaN-fLy
Summary: This is a collection of leaders recieving thier nine lives.  May contain OCs. Maybe not. XD


Mistyfoot jumped up the rocks that lead to the Moonpool, hearing her medicine cat, Mothwing, following her with a little less grace. "Huff, Mistyfoot, slow down!", she called, pulling herself up a boulder. Mistyfoot waited on the final step until she reached the Moonpool.

She was still grieving her former leader, Leopardstar, who had passed away that morning with her final life washed from her body. But her senses tingled with excitement, for she was going to receive her nine lives from Starclan's glowing warriors.

Mothwing heaved herself from the stones up next to the blue-gray she-cat. "Alright, thank you", she huffed, giving her chest a quick swipe from her tongue. Mistyfoot nodded and walked over to the Moonpool and hesitated. She was about to become Riverclan's leader. Like her mother being leader of Thunderclan...

Mothwing bumped her. "Go ahead. I'm right here." Mistyfoot nodded and crouched down, licking up some of the icy water, and then, felt as if she was swept off her feet into darkness.

Mistfoot's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She was no longer at the Moonpool, but standing in the middle of a clearing she remembered as if she'd seen it yesterday. _The Fourtrees... _She thought in amazement.

"Hello, Mistyfoot", a voice mewed gently behind her, She whipped around and gasped. Oakheart and Bluestar were standing there. "Mother, father...", Mistystar murmured, her muscles stiffening. She looked beyond them, and more cats began to appear in starry ranks. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?", Oakheart asked her, his voice a gentle rumble. Mistyheart nodded, her blue eyes filled with determination.

An approving nod passed through the Starclan cats, and the first cat came foreward. It was a small white and gray she-kit.

Her eyes glittered as she approached the Riverclan cat. At first, Mistyfoot didn't recognize the kit, but then, a memory of trudging through the snow with her mother, her bother beside her, and then a smaller she-kit laying dead in the white snow.

"Mosskit?", she asked the small kitten, surprise dazzling her heart. She nodded and got up on her hind legs and touched her nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you hope. Use it to pull through the darkest of storms." With those words, a powerful force jolted through Mistyfoot's body, like lightning in her blood. It left her panting, and Mosskit stepped away from her. "You'll be a great leader, sister", she purred. With the energy she had left, she nodded her thanks.

As the gray and white kit disappeared back into StarClan, another figure walked forewards. A long-haired brown tom with an intelligent look in his eyes. "Mudfur!", she exclaimed, scenting the heavy smell of herbs.

Mudfur nodded to her and put his nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you will. Use it to bear the blows life gives you and keep pulling through." A blow like wind was swept through her body, nearly knocking her off her paws. When it was gone, Mistyfoot had to force herself from shaking. "Good luck", Mudfur meowed, going back to the noble cats of the stars.

A large light colored tabby stood and made his way through Starclan's ranks to face Mistyfoot, where she got a good look at his jaw. "Crookedstar...", she murmured, remembering him as clear as day. Crookedstar smiled, his twisted jaw faltering it's appearance. "With this life, I give you power", he announced, touching his nose to her forehead. "Use it well to control your clan, and win the battles before you." An agonizing wave passed through Mistyfoot's body, feeling like claws raking at her skin. She was left breathless and Crookedstar stepped away from her. "I always saw the look of a leader in your eyes", he purred, racing back to the cats.

Mistyfoot nodded and watched with surprise when Stonefur came up to her and smiled. His blue eyes met her's and for a moment, she felt back in Riverclan's old camp, meeting up with him for border patrol or hunting. He gingerly placed his nose on her head. "For your fourth life, I give you happiness. Use it to lighten the mood when spirits are low." Mistyfoot felt a wave of something smooth enter her heart, making her close her eyes in bliss. Her brother stepped back and smiled. "See you later", he purred, trotting back.

A spotted she-cat pushed her way to the Riverclan she-cat. It was the former leader, Leopardstar. "I'm sorry you died, Leapardstar", Mistyfoot mewed and dipped her head. Leopardstar smiled, which was rare for her. "It's not your fault, it was my time", she meowed, touching her icy nose to her head. "With this life good judgment. Use it to see the lies and truth hidden in the eyes of those around you." A cold blast seemed to chill Mistyfoot's insides and slow her heart. She felt herself shutter and Leopardstar stepped back. "Stonefur was a good deputy, but I was glad to have you at my side", she said softly. Mistyfoot nodded and watched her cherished leader walk back to the others.

A slim silver shape slid through the cats and walked up to Mistyfoot, it's blue eyes sparkling. "Silverstream?", Mistyfoot gasped. The striped she-cat nodded and touched set her nose on her head. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well to look at those who are weaker or younger then you are." A jolt of softness seemed to touch her heart and cradle it with love, making her purr. Silverstream stepped back and looked at her cousin happily. "Take care of our clan", she murmured, streaking away. _I promise I will_

Mistystar looked around the rows of cats and wondered who would give her her seventh life, and grinned with joy when she saw her milk-mother, Graypool come forward. When she had seen the gray cat last, she was old and wry, her old blue eyes filled with age. But now, she strode like a fawn, her eyes sparkling with love to see her adoptive daughter. "Hello Mistyfoot. I'm so proud of you", she smiled, touching her nose to her's. "For my life, I give you protection. Use it to stand strong and save the ones you love." A hard blow seemed to take away Mistyfoot's breath, but she was not knocked from her paws. _I will stand strong like this forever_. Graypool purred and nuzzled Mistyfoot. "Take care", she purred, then turning and bounding away.

Reddish-brown fur made it's way through the crowd of cats and sat in front of Mistyfoot, a large smile on his face. "Oakheart!", Mistyfoot purred and nuzzled her father. He nuzzled her back. "That's my girl. You did so well", he chuckled touching his nose to her cheek. "For your eighth life, I give you responsibility. Use it to take care of your clan and fix the problems you find." Life seemed to pour into Mistyfoot's heart and made her feel like she could take on a forest of foxes in one swipe. Oakheart licked her nose. "I love you, Mistyfoot. Be safe", he meowed, striding away. _My real father. I love you, too._

Mistyfoot was not filled with surprise when her mother, Bluestar, came forwards. "Mistyfoot, I'm sorry I left you for Riverclan. I had my own prophecy to fulfill. I love you, and I wished I could've kept you", she murmured, her blue eyes filled with a mix of emotions. "I understand, Bluestar. It was for your clan", she meowed, dipping her head. Bluestar smiled and touched her nose to her's. "And for your final life, I give you pureness. With it, know what to do that is best for all in your clan. The kits, queens, warriors, elders, apprentices, and your deputy." A jolt of something burning hot seared through Mistyfoot's fur, making her think she was on fire. It went out as Bluestar stepped back. "You have received your nine lives. Welcome Riverclan's new leader, Mistystar!:, Bluestar yowled.

"Mistystar! Mistystar! Mistystar! Mistystar!", the cats of StarClan yowled loudly, and began to fade away, sending Mistystar back to the Moonpool, where she would go home and begin her new role as the leader of Riverclan.

**Yay! I finally got it done! Woot! First fan-fic to post here! Please enjoy it!**


End file.
